To avoid choking and possible damaging pressure on a dog's head, neck and spine that results from controlling a dog with a neck collar and attached leash, many harness designs have been implemented that apply control pressure to parts of the dog other than the neck,
U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,641 to Worden discloses a harness that relies on a leash or handle disposed over the dog's withers to exert distributed pressure across the animal's body without putting strain on the head, neck or spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,964 to Sporn illustrates a harness that, in response to strain on a connected leash, harness straps ride up on the respective foreleg crotches of the dog and impose pressure on the highly sensitive foreleg pits, whereby the dog, in order to relieve the resultant discomfort, relaxes the strain.
Published U.S. Patent application No. 2008/0105216 to Sporn discloses a harness that applies inwardly directed pressure to the body of the dog as a result of tension in the connected leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,511 to Brezinski teaches a harness that applies pressure to the rib cage of a dog in response to force exerted on the leash by the dog.
All of these and other similarly purposed dog harnesses either require extensive and complicated strap and buckle construction or they fail to deliver the intended control performance. Furthermore, the harnesses of the prior art rely on control from a single point on the harness, that is, from a leash attached to the harness at a single point.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a canine harness that applies the same foreleg crotch control pressure from any one of three different points on the harness, that is, from a leash attached to the harness over the dog's withers, from a leash attached to the harness over the dog's chest and from a handle positioned over the dog's withers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an effective control harness that is easy to install and is simple in construction.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention are seen in the following detailed description, taken together with the attached drawings.